ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Royals and Loyals (episode)
Royals and Loyals is the fourth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 166th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis After an American sailor is found dead in a hot tub, the team investigate and they uncover evidence of an international-espionage plot involving a Royal Ship, the British Secret Service and even the CIA, only for things to take a turn when they learn that their crime scene is on a British Navy vessel and therefore technically on British land... Prologue At a house up for sale, a Realtor remarks that he can't list on this place or dump until they exterminate. The Vector Control Worker states that he thinks he and his wife made an offer on this place once but that they didn't get it. The Realtor states that the good news is that he bets that they can afford it now. The worker chuckles, stating "Yeah. I'm sure". He then examines the pool, remarking that it looks like the Realtor has gotten himself a full-on stage three larval infestation. He then opens a small box and produces a scanner, stating that they should take it before remarking, "It's kind of gross, huh?". "Little bit", the Realtor admits. The worker then takes a sample and as he examines the results, chuckles before telling the Realtor that he's got enough malaria carriers here to make mosquito mojitos until May which he says in a mock Hispanic accent. The two chuckle. The Realtor wonders if the worker can pump it out and remove the red tag. The worker speaking normally suggests that they should drain it and go from there. The Realtor agrees, remarking that it makes sense. Seconds later, the worker slips into a pump into the towel and puts the machine on with the water beginning to flow. He then acts shocked, startling the Realtor. The worker admits that he's just messing with the Realtor before telling the Realtor that he's gotta lighten up. "Nice", the Realtor remarks sarcastically. "Nice". The two then watch as it is drained but they're left stunned by something in the tank. "Oh, my God", the worker mutters, stunned. "Is that...". It's then show that the body of a Navy Petty Officer is in the tank with the worker muttering, "Oh, no". It then cuts to the worker who has his hand covering his mouth, presumably ready to throw up while the Realtor looks horrified. Act One Act Two Back in the bullpen, the team are discussing Petty Officer Edward Bick with Ziva stating that Bick grew up in Concord, California and that Bick was stationed at Norfolk and assigned to the USS Lockwood. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that Gibbs knows Spanish. *It's also revealed that Gibbs built a crystal radio when he was a kid. Trivia *The area where Tony and Ziva meet Malloy is presumably the same area or set that was used during the Season 1 episode, Eye Spy (episode) where Tony met Seaman Sparks to discuss the anonymous phone call. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer